


Revenge: A Dish Best Served Cold

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [97]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, S5 Aftershocks, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to 48 Hours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge: A Dish Best Served Cold

Colonel Chekov was remarkably sanguine about the loss of the DHD. His face had gone several shades of red, one within touching distance of purple, but he had made a non-committal noise and an almost Gallic shrug as though to dismiss the whole thing as an annoyance. Still, Daniel Jackson gave a small sigh of relief as he ushered the Russian Colonel into the elevator to escort him to the surface of the Mountain, not least because the departure of the Russian liaison meant he would finally have five minutes to check on his newly reintegrated team mate, Teal'c, but mainly because it would mean that the prospect of Chekov erupting in a violent rage about the loss of the DHD would be over.

Daniel shot a nervous smile at Major Davis, who was escorting Chekov all the way to Petersen, and pressed the button to take the elevator upwards.

'I have received word that your naquadah expert has arrived safely in Moscow.' Chekov stated gruffly. 'I thought you would want to know.'

'Thank you.' Davis said politely. 'Doctor McKay is considered to be one of our foremost scientific experts on the Stargate.'

'I can assure you he will be treated with the utmost respect.' Chekov confirmed.

He wasn't certain he was that bothered, thought Daniel uncharacteristically. Sam had filled him in on how McKay's theories had led to the forty-eight hour deadline they had been given for coming up with a solution on how to get Teal'c out of the Stargate's crystal memory buffer. Jack had filled him in how McKay had called Sam a certifiable whack-job. Given his own experience of dealing with the Russians, Daniel considered Moscow a just punishment.

The elevator jolted to a gentle halt and Daniel almost jumped at the unexpected stop. The doors slid open and revealed Jack O'Neill. Daniel's heart sank. Chekov blamed Jack for the loss of three Russian soldiers during a rescue mission. He had infuriated Jack who blamed the Russians for issuing secret orders that had endangered the mission. The two had little time for each other and Daniel had made an effort to make sure they were never in the same place for too long and certainly never alone.

Daniel knew Jack well enough to see his slight hesitation before the military man straightened his shoulders and stepped into the small compartment. Chekov refused to move back and there was a moment of jostling while Davis and Daniel attempted to shift around to make room for Jack without making it too obvious to either Jack or Chekov.

'Colonel.' Chekov said formally. His back was so tense that Daniel figured it had to be painful.

'Colonel.' Jack responded, stuffing his hands into his BDU pants' pockets.

'How's Teal'c?' Daniel asked quickly, stepping forward almost between the two men.

'Good.' Jack answered, darting a glance at Daniel. 'Still has _all_ of his appendages.' He waggled his eyebrows and Daniel repressed the urge to throttle him knowing Jack was playing the fool to annoy Chekov. Jack turned to Chekov before Daniel could register what he was doing. 'Sorry about your DHD.'

Chekov bristled and his face turned the worrying puce colour. 'You are not sorry.'

Daniel and Davis exchanged an anxious look. The elevator was too small for confrontations between proud Colonels and the probability of them being collateral damage in any explosion between the two men was high.

'No,' Jack agreed easily, 'I'm not.' He paused, a rather serious look entering his eyes as he caught Chekov's. 'But I am sincerely grateful you allowed us to use it to get Teal'c back.'

Chekov gave a surprised harrumph.

Daniel hid a smile. That was Jack. Annoying as hell but surprisingly genuine when least expected.

'Your Doctor Jackson is very persuasive.' Chekov noted.

'Yes.' Jack slid a look toward Daniel who flushed. 'He is.'

'I am simply pleased that Teal'c has returned safely.' Chekov demurred. 'And with everything intact.' His eyebrows rose expressively over eyes that suddenly twinkled.

Jack's lips twitched. The elevator slid to another halt. Jack jerked his head at the opening doors. 'Well, this is my stop.'

'I'm sure we will see each other again, Colonel.' Chekov said.

Jack smiled – possibly a tad painfully in Daniel's opinion – but he didn't reply. He simply nodded at Davis and exited.

Daniel breathed another sigh of relief and adjusted his glasses. He almost felt like they had unexpectedly survived walking through some kind of apocalyptic mine field. They got to the surface without any further delays and Daniel walked out to the waiting limousine.

Chekov paused as the Airman opened the back passenger door for him. He turned to Daniel. 'Your Colonel O'Neill reminds me of Andrei.'

'Colonel Zuchov?' Daniel questioned, surprised at the observation.

'Yes.' Chekov shrugged. 'Andrei was a good man.'

'So's Jack.' Daniel blurted out. He flushed but held his hand out and was pleased when Chekov shook it firmly. 'Thank you.' Daniel said sincerely. 'And I really am sorry about the DHD.'

'Do not worry, Doctor Jackson, I fully intend to blame you.' Chekov smiled as Daniel blinked furiously. 'Goodbye.' He entered the car before Daniel could reply.

Davis shot him a sympathetic look and followed the Russian. Daniel watched as the vehicle pulled away and disappeared into the distance. He expelled another sigh of relief that floated as a frosty mist in the air for an instant before disappearing and as it did, the tension drained from his shoulders and neck. He headed back inside. The elevator was waiting for him and he stepped into the compartment, glorying in the solitude. He took his glasses off and pressed a thumb and finger to the bridge of his nose. He was tired and he was pleased it was over.

The political wrangling of the last few days had been horrific. Daniel put his glasses back on and wrapped his arms around his torso. Chekov was a tough customer; uncompromising, passionate and wily but the Russians had been only half the problem. The US government had been the other. Daniel sighed. He liked Paul Davis, he did. Davis was a good man and, having spent the past few days with him almost twenty-four seven, he could attest that he was enjoyable company. Davis was well read, appreciated art and culture; he was also multi-lingual and sharp as a razor. He also acted entirely with the interests of the United States as his main motivation…something Daniel couldn't agree with.

Maybe he was too idealistic; maybe he was too naïve but he truly believed that when he went through the Stargate it was to benefit Earth not just the country of his birth. The whole planet not just part of it. It was disheartening to learn that the Pentagon didn't have quite the same values. But then, Daniel thought grimly, the Pentagon evidently had stopped valuing a lot of what Daniel held dear including the lives of his team mates. The forty-eight hour deadline might have been suggested by Colonel Frank Simmons but it had been mandated by the Pentagon. Teal'c deserved more after all he had done and Sam definitely deserved more than being called a certifiable whack-job by some Pentagon civilian toady.

Daniel grimaced. He had joined the Stargate programme to make a difference and after years of service all he could see was that their own government didn't even appreciate the effort he and the rest of SG1 – the rest of the SGC – put into keeping the world safe; all the sacrifices they had made. Why did they even bother, Daniel thought grimly, if all they got in return was nothing but ingratitude? If he had somewhere else to go, he would leave.

Maybe.

Not that he had anywhere else to go.

He was tired, Daniel thought firmly. He was just tired.

The elevator slid to a halt and he stepped out almost bumping into Jack who moved past him with a sharp nod of acknowledgement. The other man looked thunderous. Daniel did an about turn and got back into the elevator.

Jack looked at him bemused. 'Daniel.'

'Jack.' Daniel replied. 'What's happened? Is Teal'c…'

'Teal'c's fine. Fraiser's released him to his quarters.' Jack informed him as he leaned a shoulder up against the wall of the compartment and glared at the floor indicator. 'She still wants to keep him under observation for a while since he's been stuck in the Stargate for almost four days.'

'Makes sense.' Daniel said. He noted the way Jack's jaw was tensed. 'So, if Teal'c is fine, you're…' he left the end of the question dangling.

'Simmons wanted to see me.' Jack said tersely. He crossed his arms. 'Apparently.'

'Oh.' That explained a lot. Daniel leaned on the opposite wall. 'He's still here? I thought he was being transferred?' He wasn't ashamed to say he hoped it was to a prison with a lot of bars.

'Tomorrow.' Jack grimaced and rubbed his nose absently. 'They're trying to find someone in the NID without a connection to him to take custody.'

Daniel pulled a face. He guessed that was going to take some time. The yawn caught him by surprise; stretching his mouth wide before he had a chance to catch it.

'You're tired.' Jack said bluntly.

'I am tired.' Daniel tried a smile. 'You know me and travelling.'

'Get some rest.' Jack instructed as the elevator halted again.

'I'll be fine.' Daniel immediately protested.

Jack sighed as he pushed away from the wall. 'What is it with you scientists? I had to order Carter to hit the hay too.'

Daniel shot him a look. 'It's a bit different. She's been working non-stop to save Teal'c and I've…'

'Been doing exactly the same thing.' Jack said firmly. He prevented the elevator doors from closing by holding the left side back with one hand. He held Daniel's shocked gaze. 'You did good with the Russians, Daniel.'

'Yeah, well.' Daniel tried to regroup. That was Jack, he thought again, remembering his earlier musing; the military man was surprisingly genuine when least expected. He fidgeted with his glasses. 'Thank you, oh, and before,' he gestured awkwardly, 'with Chekov. I appreciated you…well, being you know: nice.'

Jack smirked. 'Hey, we just blew up his DHD and sicced McKay on him.' The smirk threatened to turn into a grin. 'What's not to be nice about?'

Daniel's mouth fell open as he realised why Jack had been so generous with Chekov.

Jack wagged a finger at Daniel. 'Get some sleep.' He stepped away from the elevator doors and they slid shut.

Daniel snapped his mouth closed but couldn't help the small smile that pulled at his lips. It looked like Teal'c wasn't the only one who believed in Jaffa revenge.

o-O-o

Jack waited impatiently in the interrogation room. He drummed his fingers on the table. He really didn't want to be there; he had no desire to talk with Simmons but he had his orders. The disgraced NID Colonel had refused to talk with Hammond during the initial interrogation following his arrest and Hammond was keen to see why Simmons had requested an audience with Jack. Jack couldn't care less. As far as he was concerned they could throw Simmons into a dark cell and throw away the key.

There was no doubt in Jack's mind that the NID Colonel had either set up Adrian Conrad's abduction of Carter or he had known it was going to happen. Her abduction had left Carter traumatised; Jack could still see the shadow of it in her eyes. The mission to scout the planet had only been their second off-world since their return to full duty and although she had been as competent as ever, Jack knew Carter was still getting her sea-legs back. Not surprisingly since during her abduction she had been treated as less than human, experimented on and almost killed. The memory of bursting into the medical ward where they had held her and seeing Carter struggling with two doctors who had been trying to give her a lethal injection flashed through Jack's mind. His chest tightened. He had almost been too late. He couldn't forgive Simmons for that; couldn't forgive him for what Carter had been through.

Not to mention the whole Alien-in-Carter's-house investigation debacle that Simmons had led. Jack rubbed his hands through his short grey hair. Simmons had instigated the secret surveillance of Carter, had kept quiet about the potential dangers in testing a weapon the alien had been familiar with. Carter hadn't been blameless but her actions in hiding the alien were more understandable given everyone had been worried about her mental health at the time. Jack knew the incident had damaged the trust between him and Carter. They had worked through it and rebuilt it but he wasn't sure he'd ever forgive Simmons for the role he'd played.

Not that Carter was the only team mate whose life had been affected because of Simmons and his game-playing. The forty-eight hour deadline for saving Teal'c was another Simmons machination, Jack was sure of it. Oh, the scientist dweeb who had been so rude to Carter might have come up with the principle but it had been Simmons who had taken it to the Pentagon and Simmons who had tried to use it to his advantage. Jack grimaced. According to Carter, they had almost run out of time to save Teal'c. As much as Jack hated to say it, if it hadn't been for Maybourne's help in tracking down the Goa'uld Simmons had taken, Teal'c would have been lost forever.

Maybourne.

Jack's face screwed up. The former NID man had sworn blind that he hadn't shot Jack and maybe it was stupid but Jack believed him. Maybourne had named Simmons as the shooter and Jack believed that too. Jack had been a hair's breadth from shooting Conrad when he'd been shot from behind and Simmons had ended up with Conrad. It made sense that Simmons had been the trigger-happy culprit. Jack owed Simmons for that. If he hadn't been wearing a vest he'd be dead. And it was the second time Simmons had tried to kill him. The first time he'd done it without firing a shot; he'd just tied Hammond's hands and prevented the SGC commander from sending Jack vital back-up until it was almost too late while Simmons performed yet another investigation on SG1.

It seemed only Daniel's life hadn't been directly threatened by Simmons but Jack was certain if they hadn't stopped Simmons it would have been only a matter of time. But then in threatening SG1 perhaps Simmons had already damaged Daniel enough, Jack considered. He knew the team was the only family Daniel had and how important that was to the younger man. The prospect of losing that had no doubt stirred some anxieties. Jack wasn't sure he could forgive Simmons for that either.

There was a sharp rap on the door and it opened. Jack stood up as two security guards marched a handcuffed Simmons into the room.

Simmons sat dutifully down in the chair on the opposite side of the table. He looked entirely too smug for Jack's liking. He was dressed in orange coveralls denoting his status as a prisoner yet he wore them like they were an Armani suit. His face was shaven; his dark hair was impeccably groomed. Apparently Simmons wasn't letting himself go in the brig.

One of the SFs left, closing the door behind him while the second retired to the back of the room.

'Are these really necessary?' Simmons raised his cuffed hands and an eyebrow.

Jack ignored the question as he sat back down. 'What do you want?'

Simmons sighed and crossed his legs, resting his cuffed hands on his knee. 'I want you to make the right choice here, Colonel.'

'And that would be?' Jack bit out tersely, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.

'Releasing me immediately.' Simmons smiled coldly.

'And why would I want to do that?' Jack questioned without flickering.

Simmons gestured. 'You and I both know you have no real evidence against me.'

'You were caught keeping a Goa'uld hostage without reporting its capture or the information it gave you to your superior officers.' Jack stated. 'That's pretty compelling evidence.'

'Please.' Simmons shrugged as though unconcerned. 'I can argue that I was simply ensuring that the Goa'uld's location remained secret and that I was waiting for the intelligence to be validated.'

'Right.' Jack drawled. 'Well, if you're that confident you don't need me.' He made to get up.

'I can help you.' Simmons said quickly.

Jack sat down and raised an eyebrow in a way that suggested he had watched Teal'c do it far too many times. 'You can help me?'

'You and I both know that you've made some political enemies over the years.' Simmons said. 'I can run interference. Be your inside man.'

Jack shook his head in disbelief. 'I've heard enough.'

'You shouldn't dismiss the offer so lightly, Colonel.' Simmons shifted position, turning to face Jack. 'You may blame me for every investigation and restriction placed on your team in recent months but the truth is I was following orders.'

'I'm sure you were.' Jack agreed. He had his suspicions about the source of those orders.

'Colonel,' Simmons chastised Jack patronisingly, 'you really don't think those orders were down to just one individual? We're five years into a war that you started and people are questioning the power you and your team have been given in deciding what is best for Earth, and they are taking measures to curtail it.'

'I seem to have heard this before.' Jack observed. Senator Kinsey had said the same thing to him.

'Well, I'm simply the messenger.' Simmons paused for what Jack determined was meant to be dramatic emphasis. 'But with me on your side, I can give you that power back.'

Jack smiled humourlessly and leaned over the table. 'I would rather work with a Goa'uld.'

There was a flash of anger that rippled over the calm features before Simmons controlled his expression. 'You're making a mistake.'

'I don't think so.' Jack got up.

'Everything I've done was to protect Earth.' Simmons argued. 'And please don't try to tell me you wouldn't have done the same; I've read your file, Colonel.'

Jack threw him a disgusted look as he made his way around the table. 'The only thing you're interested in, Simmons, is saving your own ass.'

Simmons' eyes glittered. 'This isn't over.'

'Yes.' Jack said clearly. 'It is.' He leaned down to whisper in Simmons' ear. 'And if you _ever_ threaten my team again, I will kill you.' He inched back and glared at the other man before straightening abruptly. He jerked his head at Simmons. 'Get him out of here.'

The SF stepped forward. Simmons didn't move; he remained in his seat, glowering at Jack. The SF reached for him and Simmons shrugged him off. He stood up. Jack didn't move despite the close proximity of the other man. He held Simmons' furious glare with one of his own.

Simmons walked out and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He smoothed a hand over his face. He was tired. The concussion he had sustained in his escape from the planet a few days before still made his head ache. He spun on his heel and headed for the elevator. He had to report to Hammond.

The General's office was brightly lit and a hive of activity. The SGC had been temporarily evacuated while they had retrieved Teal'c given the small risk that they could have blown up the Stargate. Hammond was in the middle of signing a multitude of forms when Jack got to the open doorway and hovered.

Hammond glanced up and noticed him. He waved him in as he handed the forms back to the waiting Sergeant. 'Colonel.'

Jack closed the door to the corridor as the Sergeant simultaneously closed the door to the briefing room. It left them with the illusion of privacy.

'You met with Simmons.' Hammond stated, sinking into his leather chair in a way that suggested to Jack the General was as tired as Jack felt.

'I met him.' Jack agreed, taking the visitor's chair the General indicated gratefully.

Hammond nodded, his bald head catching the artificial light. 'What did he want?'

'What they always want; a deal.' Jack pressed his lips together. 'He believes that the evidence is flimsy and won't stick.'

'Your view?' Hammond asked seriously, lifting a hand from the arm of his chair.

'There's enough at the safe house to bury him.' Jack said confidently. 'If whoever ends up in charge of the investigation isn't just another dirtbag.'

'Well, that would be Agent Barrett.' Hammond informed him briskly. 'He lodged a complaint with his superiors against Simmons during the incident with Martin Lloyd, claiming Simmons was attempting to unduly influence the mission.' He grimaced. 'And given Agent Barrett was also less than complimentary about our involvement, I believe he's being seen as a neutral party.'

Jack sighed. It could have been worse, he guessed.

Hammond's pale blue eyes narrowed on him sharply. 'Something else bothering you, Colonel?'

Jack sighed. He never could fool Hammond. 'Simmons was right about one thing; he's only the monkey.'

'And the organ player remains at large.' Hammond nodded slowly. He pursed his lips. 'I've debated whether I should share the evidence against Senator Kinsey with Agent Barrett when he arrives to take custody of Simmons.'

Jack tilted his head as he examined Hammond's expression. 'You've decided against it.'

'Yes.' Hammond made a face. 'In all probability, this investigation into Simmons is likely to turn up evidence against the Senator without us getting involved.'

Jack nodded. Politically it would be better for the SGC to keep its hands clean. 'Simmons said we don't have many political friends.'

Hammond's eyebrows lifted at the observation. 'He's right about that.' He grimaced. 'People have listened to Simmons, and while he may be discredited, it may take some time to undo the damage.'

It wasn't what Jack wanted to hear but he knew Hammond wanted to be honest with him. It was slightly disheartening to know that the threat to his team from his own government might still exist.

'How's Teal'c?' Hammond asked, changing the subject much to Jack's appreciation.

'He's fine. The Doc has suggested he report back to her in the morning just to do another check that staying in the Stargate buffer hasn't caused any problems.' Jack reported crisply. 'He's retired to his quarters to kel nowhatsit.'

'And Major Carter and Doctor Jackson?' Hammond inquired.

'I've ordered them to bed.' Jack stopped suddenly realising how his statement sounded. 'Separately. To bed. To rest.' Hammond's lips twitched and Jack stumbled to another halt. He waved his hand vaguely at the General. 'Obviously.'

'Obviously.' Hammond echoed. 'Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, Colonel.'

Jack heard the unspoken dismissal and stood up. 'Thank you, sir. I think I'll do that.'

'And Colonel?' Hammond caught Jack just as he placed his hand on the door handle.

Jack looked back at him questioningly.

'Monkey or not, we won today, Colonel.' Hammond said clearly. 'Simmons will be going away for a long time.'

'Yes, sir.' Jack pulled the door open with a smile. Maybe they still had their enemies but the General was right; they had won and that was worth celebrating.

o-O-o

It wasn't fair.

Rodney McKay frowned heavily as the Russian army jeep jerked to a halt in front of another nondescript building and the heavy set soldier indicated for him to follow. McKay scrambled out. He hoisted the duffel bag he had hastily packed over his shoulder and staggered after the disappearing driver. He shivered. He was used to cold temperatures but Russia seemed to have its own thermostat and it was one stuck on very cold. Very, very cold.

It wasn't fair, McKay thought again sulkily, as they traipsed through one dull corridor after another and he tried to ignore the apprehension that had his stomach tied in knots and his heart pounding. He was having palpitations, he was sure of it. And it was all Samantha Carter's fault; the Air Force's Wonder Woman only without the cool outfit.

Just because he had dared to disagree with her findings; had dared to question her – in McKay's opinion – very questionable judgement, he had ended up in the middle of the middle of nowhere. The flight might have landed in Moscow but he had been quickly shuffled into another waiting plane and flown somewhere else. Somewhere cold and unappealing. Probably with horrendous food.

His footsteps slowed suddenly as the thought occurred to him that it could be a Russian prison. Oh God. They had sent him to a Russian prison and he was so dead. He couldn't survive prison, McKay thought panicking. He couldn't…

The soldier opened a door and ushered McKay into a spartan office. The desk was piled high with papers and folders; the shelves stacked with reference books and material McKay recognised from his own studies. He jumped as the door closed behind him.

He was alone. Evidently, he was supposed to wait in the office. Screw that, McKay thought furiously. He was leaving before he got put in some cell with a Russian Mafia goon called Victor who'd want to make him his…and he wasn't even going to complete that thought. He whirled around and opened the door.

The soldier stared back at him from across the corridor.

'Hi.' McKay smiled weakly. 'Just checking to see if you were, you know, there.' He closed the door and sank into the uncomfortable wooden chair more because his knees wouldn't hold him up anymore than for any other reason.

'This is bad.' McKay muttered, dumping the bag on the thin carpet beside him and dropping his head into his hands. 'I am _so_ screwed.'

And all because of Samantha Carter. Damn her and her sexy blonde hair. What was worse was that she seemed to have everybody fooled but him. She was probably sleeping with that Colonel she'd been sat beside in the last briefing they'd had. Or maybe she just wasn't into men, McKay thought defensively. She seemed to have taken an irrational dislike to him. He'd tried, hadn't he? He'd tried to be nice to her. He was a nice guy, after all. He had tried to share his scientific findings – findings based on fact not the half-assed mumbo-jumbo guesswork she seemed to use, and what had he got in return? An unwanted trip to Russia.

He guessed he could have resigned; that thought had crossed his mind maybe, oh, just a hundred times on the flight but he wasn't certain the Air Force wouldn't hunt him down and shoot him given his knowledge of the Stargate. Maybe a life on the run would have been preferable.

The door opened behind him and he jumped. He stumbled as he got to his feet, upending the chair that landed with a clatter on the floor. He righted it and found himself face to face with a dark haired, dark eyed woman. She thrust a hand at him.

'Svetlana Markov.' She smiled tightly.

McKay shook her hand nervously, aware that his palm was damp. 'Doctor Rodney McKay.'

'Welcome to Russia, Doctor.' Markov said, her accent lending an exotic tone to the words. She gestured at the chair as she closed the door again. 'Please. Sit.'

McKay sat back down obediently. He watched as she gracefully navigated the office to sit down behind the overflowing desk, tucking her white lab coat around her. He'd caught a glimpse of a brown suede skirt, knee high leather boots and blue turtleneck as she had walked past him.

Nice.

Understatedly sexy.

If he went for brunettes.

'I've read your work.' Markov said leaning forward.

'You…you have?' McKay stuttered. His brain suddenly jumped into gear. Markov. Doctor Svetlana Markov. Renowned Russian scientist. She had been the liaison when the Russian Stargate operation had been discovered. 'Me too.' He blurted out. He motioned at her. 'I mean, I've read your work.'

'Firstly, I should inform you that the plan has worked and the Jaffa Teal'c has been successfully reintegrated.'

'Really?' McKay's eyes widened. 'And he was fine? You know; not dead?'

'He was very much alive.'

'Damn it.' McKay muttered under his breath. Teal'c was fine and the Stargate hadn't blown up. Did Samantha Carter have to be right about everything? None of it made any kind of scientific sense and…he looked up and saw the blatant curiosity on Markov's face at his reaction. He drew himself up as much as he could in the hard wooden seat and smiled weakly. 'I mean, that's good news obviously. For Teal'c.'

Markov looked at him intently. 'You seem surprised.'

'I am.' McKay admitted. 'The laws of thermodynamics would suggest that…'

'Teal'c's energy pattern should have degraded beyond viability.' Markov concluded smoothly. 'I admit I thought much the same.' She smiled at his astonished expression.

McKay pointed at her. 'You thought that too?'

'Of course.' Markov shrugged in the way of Europeans when dismissing something as unimportant. 'It would seem Major Carter was correct in her theory that the Stargate crystals do not correspond to the laws of physics as we currently know them.'

'Theory.' McKay said derisively. 'It was complete guesswork. It had no basis in facts.'

'Possibly not.' Markov agreed mildly. 'But perhaps Major Carter needed to believe her theory was correct given the circumstances. I observed during my time with them that SG1 is very much a family. Teal'c is like a brother to her and I am certain she feared his loss as she would any family member.'

McKay felt his conscience twinge. He'd assumed SG1 was just a team like the few he had worked in; colleagues working together to a common goal. The thought that they might be close; have bonds beyond their working relationship hadn't crossed his mind. McKay had a sister; if it had been Jeannie trapped in the Stargate…he shifted uncomfortably. He wouldn't have been able to stand the thought that she might die. If that was how the Major felt about her team mate…he winced as he recalled his blunt observation in the cafeteria that Teal'c was already probably dead. No wonder she had reacted so violently. In fact, it explained a lot. Why she had disliked him. Why she had dismissed his theories. His behaviour must have seemed crass, callous even, to her. He'd practically taunted her with Teal'c's demise and crowed in her face that it was her faulty gate programming that was responsible. Maybe he had deserved to be sent to Russia after all, McKay thought morosely, as guilt began to drown out the fear in his belly.

'Yes, well, emotions have no place in science.' McKay said out loud.

'Perhaps but I consider Major Carter's intuition to be something of an asset to her. She is a brilliant scientist, no?' Markov replied.

'No.' McKay saw her startled face and gestured furiously. 'I mean, yes. Yes, she's OK, I suppose.' Brilliant, his mind argued back. Markov was right. There might be more things wrong than right with Carter's dialling programme but that she had managed to get it to work at all was brilliant. Not to mention all the other things he'd read in reports; cool things like designing the X302 that was under construction at Area 51, or blowing up a sun. _He_ wanted to blow up a sun, McKay thought sulkily. 'I guess you're disappointed she hasn't been assigned to work with you.'

Markov smiled. 'As much as I would have liked the opportunity to work with Major Carter again, I did not anticipate that she would be assigned given her position on SG1.'

'Of course not.' McKay said sarcastically.

'I take it you did not volunteer for this assignment?' Markov asked delicately.

McKay's chin went up. 'Not exactly.' He fidgeted with the button on his jacket. 'But I think you'll find that I am the most qualified to help you set up your naquadah generator programme. I've done extensive research in the area.'

'I am pleased to hear that.' Markov said dryly. She sat back in her chair and folded her hands over her stomach. 'This facility is classified. I believe you would consider it the equivalent of your Area 51,' she smirked at his expression, 'please. Do not bother to deny its existence.' She waved a hand at the wall. 'You will report to me. I understand that you will need to report your activities to the United States Air Force also but you will no doubt understand that your communications will be monitored. We have set up a lab for you, along with two technicians and a translator. Your translator will be with you a month after which time you will be expected to know enough Russian to survive.'

'You…you want me to learn Russian?' McKay spluttered.

'You are in Russia.' Markov shot back. She stood up. 'You will start tomorrow. Report to this office at seven and I will show you to your lab and introduce you.' She walked around to the door and opened it, gesturing at the soldier outside. 'You will want to rest and get something to eat now. Sergei will show you to your quarters and to the cafeteria.'

McKay staggered to his feet. 'Right. Well, thank you.' He picked up his duffle bag and followed after Sergei.

It was a research facility; he was going to have a lab, and he got to work with Markov. McKay swallowed nervously. It still sucked but maybe it sucked less than sharing a cell with a Russian goon named Victor. And maybe one day, McKay thought sincerely, he'd have a second chance to show Samantha Carter he was just as brilliant as she was; one day.

o-O-o

Jack's sixth sense prickled as he pushed the baked potatoes in the oven. It was too early for the rest of SG1 to arrive for the team barbeque he had insisted on holding to celebrate. He tensed; his entire body registering some kind of threat. He listened intently as he opened the kitchen drawer and took out his gun. He loaded it silently and eased down the hallway and out onto the deck with the same stealth that had served him well in his black ops days.

Maybourne looked up from the bench as though startled although Jack knew better. 'Hi, Jack.' The words were mumbled through a burger – Jack's burger – the one he'd fried off early because he was hungry. Maybourne waved the burger. ''s good.'

Jack placed the gun in full view of Maybourne on the table and sat down. 'What are you doing here, Harry?' Harry had disappeared from the safe house when the SGC tactical team had shown up. Jack had trusted that he would disappear back into the netherworld Harry seemed to exist in.

Maybourne wiped his mouth with a paper napkin and smiled. 'It's good to see you too, Jack.'

Jack glared at him.

'Relax, Jack. I came to give you a present.' Maybourne reached into a bag and brought out a bottle of champagne. He handed it over to Jack.

Jack's eyebrows creeped up as he registered the label; it was a very expensive bottle of champagne. He looked back at Maybourne. 'I'm more of a beer man myself.'

Maybourne laughed. 'That's why I like you, Jack.' His pale eyes glittered. 'I hear Simmons got transferred to Area 51 today.'

Jack shrugged and put the bottle down on the table.

'Warms my heart.' Maybourne added.

'He's going to be locked up for a very long time.' Jack conceded. He tapped the table and pointed at the former Colonel. 'Thanks to you.' He admitted grudgingly.

Maybourne gestured back at Jack. 'And you. We make a good team.'

'I try not to think about that.' Jack murmured. He frowned. 'Why are you here again, Harry?'

Maybourne sighed. 'I also came to warn you; don't underestimate Simmons, Jack. I trained him myself.'

Jack's eyes narrowed on him. 'You said it yourself; there was enough incriminating evidence to bury him in prison for a long time.'

'There is.' Maybourne said agreeably and Jack suddenly got the feeling that Maybourne had been partially responsible for a large part of that evidence being so readily available. 'But that doesn't mean Simmons doesn't have some kind of plan.' He paused. 'I could still take care of him for you, Jack. It would be a pleasure.'

'And once again,' Jack retorted, 'I'm going to forget you said that.' If it came down to it, he would take care of Simmons himself. He winced. Maybe he had more in common with Maybourne than he cared to admit.

The doorbell rang. Jack looked at Maybourne.

Maybourne gestured at him as he picked up the half-eaten burger again. 'Aren't you going to answer that?'

Jack sighed and snatched up his gun as he made his way back inside. He yanked open the door and gestured the rest of SG1 inside, oblivious to their startled faces as he hurried back to the deck.

It was empty.

Daniel cleared his throat. 'Uh, Jack?' He pointed gingerly at the gun Jack was holding.

'Maybourne was here.' Jack said defensively as he put the gun down. He gestured at the champagne. 'He brought us a present.'

'A present.' Daniel picked up the champagne. His blue eyes were brimming with amusement as he reached for the bottle. He shot a look at Carter who seemed to be struggling not to laugh much to Jack's disgust. Daniel waggled his eyebrows. 'Is there something you want to tell us, Jack?'

Teal'c's eyebrow had already disappeared beneath his baseball cap.

'Funny, Daniel.' Jack snatched the bottle out of Daniel's hands. 'What'd you say I put this on ice and we start with beer?' He took his gun and escaped back into the kitchen.

o-O-o

The sound of the cork popping was loud and abrasive. It shattered the silence of the evening twilight. Teal'c watched as his team mates placed glasses hurriedly beneath the green bottle to catch the sparkling golden liquid before it fell on the wooden deck. It foamed up in the narrow glasses much to their amusement.

Sometimes the behaviour of humans was weird, Teal'c considered solemnly as O'Neill coaxed him into taking a small glass with the words that he couldn't not have a glass when they began the toasts. After so many years of living with the Tau'ri, Teal'c assumed O'Neill meant speeches rather than the slices of bread often consumed at breakfast but one could never be sure with the military man.

He felt a surge of homesickness for Chulak and his own kind. He considered SG1 his family; his kin. He loved each of his team mates fiercely and he would die for them. He had learned of everything they had done when he had unknowingly been stuck in the Stargate, and he appreciated all their efforts. But there were times when he longed for someone who understood the Jaffa ways. Someone who would understand the significance of what he had achieved in killing Tanith.

Sho'nac could finally be at peace. Her death at Tanith's hands had been avenged. It filled Teal'c with satisfaction and remembered grief at her loss. He had loved her. He had loved her more than any other woman including his estranged ex-wife, Drey'auc. Killing Tanith had helped restore his honour; honour he had lost when he had allowed Tanith to kill Sho'nac, when he had allowed Tanith to escape, when he had allowed Apophis to brainwash him.

Teal'c blinked at the setting sun. Such a strange orange colour as it lowered beyond the horizon. It was the wrong colour and shape; not the sun of his birth.

Daniel sat beside him on the railing and nudged his arm gently. The archaeologist raised his glass. 'To Sho'nac.'

Teal'c started in surprise. Perhaps he had been mistaken. Perhaps there was someone who did understand. The compassion in the other man's eyes reminded Teal'c that he was not the only one who had lost the woman he loved.

Jack followed Daniel. 'To Sho'nac.'

'To Sho'nac.' Sam added her voice.

'To Sho'nac.' Teal'c raised his own glass and the others gently tapped it. They took a sip of the liquid and Teal'c did the same. The liquid fizzed and hissed on his tongue. His face screwed up and he glared at his drink.

Jack reached over and plucked the glass from Teal'c's hands. He threw the champagne onto the grass and replaced the alcohol with the ginger ale Teal'c preferred. 'Here.'

'Thank you, O'Neill.' Teal'c bowed his head in gratitude.

'Who's next?' Jack demanded, gesturing with his glass wildly enough that the champagne slopped over the edge and onto his hand. Jack swore and licked his skin clean of the sticky droplets.

'To Maybourne.' Sam grinned cheekily at Jack's outraged expression. 'He does have good taste in champagne, sir.'

'And he helped get Simmons locked up.' Daniel added. 'And to save Teal'c.' He used his champagne glass to motion at Teal'c and ended up sloshing most of it over the deck. Teal'c considered that the move had been deliberate.

Jack shook his head although his brown eyes were twinkling with amusement. 'To Maybourne.'

'Maybourne.' They chorused.

Perhaps, Teal'c considered gravely, Maybourne had redeemed his earlier behaviour.

'Your turn, Teal'c.' Jack waved

Teal'c lowered his glass thoughtfully. 'I have not yet had a chance to thank you all for securing my successful return.'

'Any time, Teal'c.' Jack waved away his thanks.

'The Colonel's right.' Sam said, patting Teal'c's arm. 'We're just glad you're back.

'And in one piece.' Daniel added.

Neither Sam nor Jack could hide their grins as Teal'c glowered at Daniel briefly. His expression softened though as the archaeologist held up his hands in surrender.

'I could not have returned without your diplomatic efforts in Russia, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c murmured.

Daniel blushed but accepted the thanks with a nod of his head.

'Nor your successful discovery of the Goa'uld.' Teal'c turned to Jack.

'I'm just glad we finally have that snake behind bars.' Jack glanced at Sam who ducked her head. The topic of Adrian Conrad still had the ability to upset her.

'And Major Carter.' Teal'c waited until she looked at him, her bright blue eyes smiling again. 'I wish to thank you for being a certifiable whackjob.'

They all burst out laughing.

'To being a certifiable whackjob.' Jack echoed brightly.

Their glasses clinked loudly.

'I still can't believe McKay called you that.' Daniel wiped the champagne from the edges of his lips.

Sam's lips twisted. 'I preferred it to dumb blonde.'

'He called you that and lived?' Jack whistled. 'He was a braver man than I gave him credit for.'

'Maybe we're all certifiable,' Daniel said thoughtfully, 'I think you have to be to walk through the Stargate; to do what we do.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c murmured.

'Maybe.' Sam conceded. She sipped her champagne.

Jack shrugged unconcerned. 'That's what makes us great, right?'

Teal'c inclined his head as Sam and Daniel smiled back at their team leader. Teal'c raised his glass in the fading light. 'To SG1.'

The others raised their glasses eagerly and the clash of crystal jangled out across the yard as their voices carried their joined toast: 'To SG1.'

fin.


End file.
